there is a WILL there is a WAY!
by gadhadada
Summary: there is always a WAY, (WHEN) there is always a WILL...!
1. Chapter 1

**_there is a WILL…. there is a WAY…!_**

 _A well Dressed Man with a Big Shopper entered inside Bureau and wanted to meet Sr. Inspector ABHIJEET, SACHIN first Intercom to ABHIJEET that BERISTER ALI AHMED wanted to meet Him and after getting Permission takes Him inside ACP Sir cabin as ACP Sir was Not present here and in absence of Him ABHIJEET and RAJAT discussed about a case, Man entered and after introduce Himself wanted to talk to ABHIJEET in Privacy, RAJAT exit after that and ABHIJEET signaled the Man to be seated…._

 _DAYA entered inside the Bureau and after getting that BERISTER ALI AHMED was there and having a Private Meeting with ABHIJEET little Shock but Manage as He knew that BERISTER ALI AHMED has Good Relations with ACP and might be He talk something Urgent and in Absence of ACP Sir talk about that to ABHIJEET, He moved to His Desk and starts His Working…_

 _Here ABHIJEET say Goodbye to BERISTER and simultaneously signal DAYA to come inside the cabin... DAYA urgently standup from His desk and moved behind Him as He felt that ABHIJEET was in Tension and after Entrance, His eye caught a beautiful Cage having a White Furry red eyed RABBIT who was looking here and there and trying to take out the purpose of Him here.. DAYA moved ahead and patting over Rabbit head and body after taking Him outside the cage and sat him on table..._

 _DAYA: kya Berister ALI AHMED, ye Khargosh deny aayey thy?_

 _ABHIJEET (ignore): DAYA, SIr SINGHANIYA kay baary mein kya jaanty ho..?._

 _DAYA: pehlay ye batao kay ye Khargosh kahan say aaya...?_

 _ABHIJEET (irritative tone): jo pooch raha hun, us ka jawab do..._

 _DAYA: zyada nahi, suna hay moody Aadmi tha, British Empire nay Us kay dada ko Sir ka Khitaab kiya tha, aaj tak us ki Family kay log isy Use kartay hain… abhi 3 din pehlay apnay OUT-HOUSE mein JAL kr Mar gaya, jalnay ka karan, Fireworks ka saaman Jis pr wo koi Experiment kr raha tha.._

 _ABHIJEET: hmm... khair Us Pagal nay apni Will mein likha hay kay us ki Crorun ki Jaidad ka ek ek Rupya is Khargosh pr kharch kiya jayey..._

 _DAYA starts Laughing loudly either still weaving his fingers on Rabbit body, ABHIJEET again..._

 _ABHIJEET (again): aur us Wasiyet kay mutabiq is kaam ki Nigrani kay liyey ek Aadmi bhi hona chahyey…._

 _DAYA: hahahhaah.. Bilkul… Bilkul…._

 _ABHIJEET: abhi Tujhy aur hansi aayey gi Motay..._

 _DAYA (naughty tone): kesay..._

 _ABHIJEET: kyunkay wo aadmi Main hun, (chewing tone) Main, ABHIJEET, Sr Inspector of Crime Investigation Department, Mumbai, India… jisy ye Zimmadari di gayii hay..._

 _DAYA look at Him in Shock first and then His Laughing voice touched Peaks, He was really enjoying this a lot.. After seeing ABHIJEET angry expressions He tried hard to manage his laughter and asked..._

 _DAYA (wink): boss Pagal hoga wo..._

 _ABHIJEET gave Him a Medical Certificate having all Big Psychologist, Psychiatrist and Psychoanalysts Signature that Sir SINGHANIYA was a Normal Person having No Psycho Problems... DAYA comes in Serious state and look at ABHIJEET in Question mode who replied as..._

 _ABHIJEET (added): jub Sir SINGHANIYA ye Wasiyet banwany BERISTER ALI AHMED kay pass gayey tou Wo khud bhi Shak mein par Gaya kyunkay koi bhi Adaalat isy nahi maanti, us nay ye baat Sir SINGHANIYA ko batai tou Unhun nay he apnay Medical Checkup ka Mashwara diya aur ab is Certificate ki roshni mein Adaalat ko bhi ye Will manna paray gi..._

 _DAYA: magar yaar, is ka matlab tou ye hua kay Sir SINGHANIYA ko pehlay hee kisi ki taraf say khatra tha..._

 _ABHIJEET: haan is Wasiyet kay baad tou ye baat Pakki ho jati hay..._

 _DAYA: tou Unhun nay Police say kyun madad Nahi maangi..?_

 _ABHIJEET (smiles): tou Hum kya hain... Haan_

 _DAYA: Excellent… (tease) yani Marny kay baad wo Humari Madad maang raha hay…_

 _ABHIJEET dipped in thoughts so not focus on DAYA comment, while DAYA look at that Rabbit and say with a Sigh..._

 _DAYA: wesy yaar hay buht Pyara..._

 _ABHIJEET: haan aur Qeemti bhi..._

 _Rabbit rub His Furs with DAYA hands which was still patting.. DAYA comes in Shock then signaled this with Lovely tone as…_

 _DAYA: awww… ye tou Mera Dost ban gaya…_

 _ABHIJEET look at His Happy Face and then moved out with Dialing a Number… whereas DAYA starting Casual Conversation with Rabbit… After wrapping all from Bureau, they came to Residence and after freed from Dinner.. ABHIJEET ordered..._

 _ABHIJEET: apna Saaman pack kr lo, humein kal wahan chalna hay..._

 _DAYA (confuse): kahan.?_

 _ABHIJEET: Wasiyet kay mutabiq Mujhy wahan rehna bhi paray ga tou jahan Main wahan Tum… humein kal subah SINGHANIYA PALACE jana hay..._

 _DAYA: wesy Boss, Marnay kay baad Usy is Wasiyet Ka kya faida hoga... agar Us ka Qatil pakra bhi gaya tou Bekaar hay.. hain na…._

 _ABHIJEET (pressing teeth): Mar Kay Bilkul hee pagal ho gaya hoga..._

 _DAYA starts Laughing again and both packing their bags for moving as ABHIJEET told this to ACP who just back at evening after hearing all from ABHIJEET and BERISTER ALI AHMED sanctioned One week Leave to DUO... During Packing DAYA suggest…_

 _DAYA: wesay itna Daulatmand Khargosh hay, Becharay ko Sony ka Cage hee banwa do aur haan Heeray ka Gajar… (after thinking) pr Kha Nahi sakay ga, Becharay kay Dant toot jayein gay… hain na…_

 _ABHIJEET look at DAYA who was talking all in Serious and after seeing ABHIJEET Shock expressions, He can't Handle and bursts His Laugh…_

 _Here DUO and BERSTER ALI AHMED entered inside SINGHANIYA PALACE next morning, a really Big and Beautiful Building having Backyard, Stable still having Horses, Quarters, Dogs Cages, Lawn and Outhouse too... DUO looks at Outhouse first which is looking like a Burnt Junkyard... BERISTER told them that after the Revelation of that Will, Police Sealed that Place as it is..._

 _DUO entered inside the Main Residential Building under BERISTER ALI AHMED head, who introduced a man to them named Mr. ASHOKE as SIR SINGHANIYA Brother, Her Two Daughters as BEELA and MEENA, a rough n tough man named RAJESH as Sir SINGHANIYA Cousin Brother, a Young guy named SIDDARTH as Sir SINGHANIYA Nephew and SHEETAL as His Niece..._

 _They all created Clutter about that Will and trying to tell DUO that Sir SINGHANIYA was a Mad man so this Will would be Unacceptable for them and Court too... ABHIJEET smiles and say..._

 _ABHIJEET: dekhyey, Main tou Wohi kr raha hun, jo Will mein likha hay, wesy agar aap log Case karna chahyein tou zarur karen, jub Adaalat poochy gi kay Ek Pagal Aadmi ko aap logun nay Akelay Barood kay dhair pr kyun chora tha tou aap log jawab day lijyey ga..._

 _All Quiets as they can't think on that Plane... DAYA added..._

 _DAYA: aur sub ko malum hay Sir SINGHANIYA ki koi Aulad Nahi, tou Shak aap sub pr he jayey ga kay aap logun nay Un ki Jaidad kay liyey Un ko Maar diya aur isy Haadsay ki Shakal deny ki Koshish kr rahy hain..._

 _SHEETAL who was behind DUO trying to Hurt the Rabbit with hammer but DAYA grabbed Her Hand.. She screamed…_

 _SHEETAL: aur jub ye Manhos Khargosh he nahi rahy ga tou…_

 _ABHIJEET: haan phir Wasiyet waste ho jayey gi magar jub tak Hum hain, Humara farz hay kay jaidadad kay malik ko kisi bhi haal mein koi Nuqsan na pohanchny dein…_

 _After this BERISTER ALI AHMED went and DUO moved to that portion where Sir SINGHANIYA stayed… DUO felt that not only the Relatives but the Servants Avoiding and Ignoring them even when DAYA wanted to prepare some Food for themselves, Servants creating Mess and DAYA came out after watching all that…_

 _DUO sat on their room, ABHIJEET thinking Something… DAYA who was eating Carrot suddenly ask…_

 _DAYA (to ABHIJEET): ayey Khargosh kay Malik… Main yahan Khud ko Achoot samjhnay laga hun, kya Main Ghar say apna IPAD aur Air Plugs lay aaon…_

 _ABHIJEET: Bakwaas nahi, wesay bhi Main Tumhein Wapis bhejna chahta hun…_

 _DAYA (grabs ABHIJEET palm with): O Thank you… Thank You…_

 _ABHIJEET (take out his palm and added): Tum ko SALUNKHY Sahab kay pass jana hay, wo Tum ko kuch Gosht kay tukray dein gay, wo lay kr aana…_

 _DAYA: Kyun..?_

 _ABHIJEET (angry): kya Hum yahan Sony aayein hain… (after a minute) aaj raat Hum Outhouse ki Talaashi lein gay.. ye Gosht kay Tukray Kuttun ko Sulany kay Kaam aayein gay…_

 _As SINGHANIYA PALANCE used 4 Big Grey Hounds Dogs for Protection Purpose … DAYA after a second ask…_

 _DAYA: aur IPAD aur Air Plugs…?_

 _ABHIJEET (patting on his head): aye Bhagwaan… acha Motay… wo bhi lay aana…_

 _DAYA (after a second): wesay ayey Khargosh kay Sarparast… (wink) Naam kya hay.?_

 _ABHIJEET (in thinking): ABHIJEET…_

 _DAYA bursts His laugh and then patting on ABHIJEET Shoulder with…_

 _DAYA: arry Boss is Khargosh ka Naam pooch raha hun…_

 _ABHIJEET (embarrass so add): Mujhy Nhai pata…_

 _DAYA (wink): Main rakh dun…_

 _ABHIJEET permits Him with a Smile… DAYA look at that Rabbit, clutched His Both Standup Ears and say…_

 _DAYA: Khargosh Khan… (turn to ABHIJEET and ask) kesa… (added in naughty tone) My name is Khargosh Khan and I m Not a Terrorist but a Rabbit… hahahaha…_

 _ABHIJEET clutched His Neck who was laughing and suddenly both heard Chuckling voice and Jumping of Rabbit inside His Cage… both look at each one in Pleasant Shock and then suddenly ABHIJEET forward his hand towards Rabbit… Rabbit take out His Hands from Cage and grabs ABHIJEET Index Finger from His Both Small Hands to Shake Hand with Him… DAYA in Excitement …_

 _DAYA: zabardast, shayed ye Trained hay… ab kiya Ishara karun… (to ABHIJEET) Thumbs Up tou kr nahi sakta… (sad tone) Becharay kay Thumbs hee nahi hain…_

 _ABHIJEET hide His Laugh with Difficulty on His Buddy Stupidity and DAYA again trying to Use some Signs and now He is Waving and Rabbit too Waving in Reply… Both really Shocked after seeing that and enjoying a New Relation with Khargosh Khan…!_

 _Tonight DUO moved out towards Outhouse section, they Relaxed as Dogs already eaten Meat Pieces and as per SALUNKHY Sir, after eating those the Dogs enjoying their Sleep till Morning… DAYA still on Naughty Mood so asked…_

 _DAYA: Boss agar koi Kutta Jaag gaya tou…_

 _ABHIJEET (casual): Nahi jaagy ga…_

 _DAYA (still moving): phir bhi agar Jaag gaya aur Us nay Mujhy Kha liya tou…_

 _ABHIJEET (relax voice): Kuttay, Motay logun ko Nahi khatay…_

 _DAYA (shock): kyun.?_

 _ABHIJEET (tease): phir wo Khud Motay ho jayein gay na… Un ki Naukri Khatray mein par jayey gi na…_

 _DAYA (embarrass): ab Boss Main itna bhi Mota Nahi…_

 _ABHIJEET: Size dekh Size… Samjha… shhhhhhhhh…._

 _Both Reached there and taking out Torches… They checked Burnt Walls, Furniture's and when checking the Doors both whistles at Same time… Suddenly ABHIJEET feels Someone Shadow, He moved there and when DAYA trying to move.. He felt a Fire Spark on His Hairs… He immediately fell behind and after feeling Everything Fine, Seated in Jerk and heard a Voice…_

 _ABHIJEET: DAYA Idhar aa ja…_

 _DAYA moved that direction found ABHIJEET who clutched SHEETAL both hands having Crackers and say…_

 _SHEETAL: Main jaanti hun, Tum log yehi samjh rahy ho na kay Hum nay Baray Papa ko maara hay…_

 _ABHIJEET: Nahi filhal Hum kuch Nhai samjh rahy…_

 _SHEETAL (taking out his hands from ABHIJEET grip with): Mujhy yaqeen hay Tum log yehi samjhtay ho, jabhi tou yahan chupkay chupky Tehqeeqat karny aayey ho magar (rash voice) Hum mein say koi Paisun ka Bhooka nahi… Samjhy…_

 _ABHIJEET (strong): Tum sirf Apnay baaray mein keh sakti ho aur Main jaanta hun Tum Sir SINGHANIYA say buht Pyar karti thi aur Un ki Maut pr sub say zyada Dukh Tumhein hee hua hay…_

 _SHEETAL eyes fills with Tears, She tried to tell more with…_

 _SHEETAL: kisi ki Paishani pr Nahi likha hota kay wo Gunahgaar hay ya Nahi…_

 _ABHIJEET (stiff tone): Magar Mujhy Tumhari roshan paishani pr sirf Ek Lafz nazar aa raha hay aur wo hay WAFADAR…_

 _SHEETAL cracked down.. ABHIJEET look at DAYA whose Shinned Eyes told Him that Something moving inside His Mind… both takes SHEETAL with them to their Portion and sat her on Sofa with…_

 _ABHIJEET: dekho Main ye jaanta hun kay Tum bhi chahti ho kay Sir SINGHANIYA ka Qatil pakra jayey warna khud socho is Wasiyet ki koi Tuk banti hay, Un ko agar Khatra tha tou apni Maut say pehlay Police ko Ittila kartay…_

 _SHEETAL (wiping tears): magar ye Haadsa bhi tou ho sakta hay na…?_

 _DAYA: ab nahi, kyunkay Sir SINGHANIYA ko Maara gaya hay, wo Ittefaqan Jal kr Nahi maray… (after a sigh) Outhouse kay saaray Darwazy Bahar say Bolt thay…_

 _SHEETAL mouth Opened either DUO took Her again towards Outhouse and She also checked that by Herself… ABHIJEET asked…_

 _ABHIJEET: ye Outhouse kay hee darwazy hain na, dekho aag say ye Kaaly par gayey hain pr ab bhi kahein na kahein Laal rang dikh raha hay…_

 _SHEETAL (confuse): Mujhy kuch samjh Nahi aa raha…_

 _ABHIJEET (stiff): theek hay, Samjhnay ki zarurat bhi nahi hay… ab jao…._

 _SHEETAL look at Both and then moved to Her Portion… here DUO moved to their room and after reaching there, ABHIJEET switch On the Light which DAYA instantly switched off and On his Torch which is still on His Hand and turned the torch light direction to His Forehead after sitting on Bed with Closing His eyes due to Light and then ask in Naughty tone…_

 _DAYA: batao Meri Paishani pr kya likha hay…_

 _ABHIJEET (with lovely smile): Khargosh Khan ka Dost Pagal Khan…_

 _DAYA opened His Eyes in Jerk whereas ABHIJEET hit a Punch on His Shoulder who was fell on Bed with Sigh…_


	2. Chapter 2

_I m Heartiest Apologize as, due to Unexpected News of FARI (Duo Lover, Lovely Person and talented Writer of FF)… I was Not in Frame of Mind to Update…._

 _Exctremelly Sorry especially to All GUESTS about Inconvenience… Hope U All Forgive Me…_

 _Few Replies to Readers as Still feeling Sad so cant Move On…_

 _Talk to U All after Finishing of This Story…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST_** _… Paishani means Matha/Forehead…_

 ** _ABHI-YA-FAN_** _and **GUEST** … No I have No Intension to Ruined another Plot by adding Sequel of STANDING ALONE… Aik hee Jhatka Mujhy Buht Kafi hy…_

 ** _ABHIDAYAFAN_** _… Yes, Baray.. I wass Completely Missing as because of Ramadhan and Eid Preprations and Celebrations…._

 ** _SRR_** _…. Awww, Yes, Extra Marks to Khargosh Khan as Rare Combination of parrot, Bears and now Khargosh…_

 ** _KRITTIKA_** _… Yes, I Loved Khargosh too.. I had Two White color with Red eyed…_

 ** _INNOVATIVE_** _and **DSP.1** … Welcome… Lovely review with Exagerrated Praise…. Hehehe…_

 _A Big Thank You so much to **NANDITA, BLOOM 78, BLUE FAIRY, ANGELBETU, SHALU, LOVEABHI, D, DA95, ARTANISH, MISTIC MORNING, RAI, NAINA MALIK, AMAILA, DNAFAN** and All the Precious **GUESTS** …_

* * *

 _Next Day ABHIJEET went somewhere but Ordered DAYA not to leave that PALACE at any Cost… DAYA Ordered for Pizza so sat in a Chair at Corridor to take the Delivery as a Thought was in His Mind that might be the Servants and Relatives who hates them refused about taking Order…_

 _Suddenly He saw a Man and comes in Complete Shock as he was a Big Thief.. DAYA investigates about Him from Servants but they can't give him any Information and according to ABHIJEET Plan they did not Show their Professional Approach… He Quietly moved to His Portion and found SHEETAL trying to Open their Room Lock with the help of a Wire… DAYA smiles and moved ahead and tell her in whisper…_

 _DAYA: lao… Main khol dun…_

 _He takes the Wire and Opened the Room Lock while SHEETAL was in so many Mixture of Emotions… DAYA invited Her inside… She entered, DAYA introduced Her with Rabbit with little tilt towards Rabbit as…_

 _DAYA: ayey Khargosh Baadshah… itni Bari Jaidad kay waaris, ye faryadi Aap say milnay aayii hay…_

 _SHEETAL: tum kesi baatein kr rahy ho…_

 _DAYA (in dreamy voice): aaj say buht saal pehlay main ek Nanha Munna Khargosh tha, Mera ek Pyara sa Dost bhi tha… phir ek roz itni hawa Chali kay Mera Dost Urr kr ek Ostrich kay ooper ja gira, Main Us Ostrich ko Pakarnay daura aur aaj tak Daur raha hun… wesay ye ROCKY ka yahan kya kaam…_

 _SHEETAL (involve in that Story confuse and ask): kaun Rocky?_

 _DAYA: wohi jo abhi aaya hay… Tumharay Uncle say milnay..?_

 _SHEETAL: arry hoga koi, Uncle say poocho…_

 _Before DAYA ask more SHEETAL left… DAYA moved to Corridor, looking Mr. ASHOKE there who release some Rash on Him with…_

 _Mr. ASHOKE (rash): main sub samjh raha hun, Tum log is Wasiyet ki aarh mein Bhai Sahab ki Jaidad Hum say chenny aayey ho… ab Main Tum logun ko Adaalt mein ghaseetun ga…_

 _DAYA (relax tone): Shauq say, Hum bhi Thak gayey gay aap kay Bhai ki Jaidad ka baar uthatay uthatay…_

 _He moved inside, here a Car comes, Stopped at Porch, DAYA standup from Chair which He used after ASHOKE exit… a Man comes out with Khadder Outfits and ask DAYA…_

 _MAN: DINESH ko bulwa dein…_

 _DAYA: kaun DINESH… yahan koi DINESH nahi rehta…_

 _MAN (shock): arry DINESH, Sir SINGHANYA ka Bhateja aur ASHOKE ka Beta…_

 _DAYA: ohhh acha magar ASHOKE kay Betay ka naam SIDDARTH hay…_

 _MAN (with smile): arry wo tou Chota wala hay na, Hum Baray waly ko pooch raha hay, DINESH…_

 _DAYA shocked, MAN tried two three time and then back to His car… here ABHIJEET comes and DAYA told Him about ROCKY and DINESH both…_

 _DAYA: wesay Boss humein ye kyun nahi malum kay Sir SINGHANIYA ka koi aur Bhateeja bhi hay…?_

 _ABHIJEET: haan aaj Usi kay baaray mein BERISTER ALI AHMED say pata chala, Sir SINGHANIYA nay Usy apni Jaidad say Aaq krny ka khayal zahir kiya tha… magar kyunkay ye mehz khayal tha aur Is ka Zikr Wasiyet mein Nahi hay, is liyey filhal wo bhi Jaidad ka Waris samjha jayey ga…wesay Usy Hadsay ki raat yahan dekha gaya hay…_

 _DAYA: aur Us kay baad…?_

 _ABHIJEET: ghayeb… wesay BERISTER ALI AHMED kay mutabiq DINESH acha aadmi nahi tha, Udhaar lay kr wapis na karna Us ki hobby thi, isi wajah say Sir SINGHANYA say bhi Khat Pat rehti thi… (after sometime) magar yahan ROCKY ka kya kaam…!_

 _DAYA: wohi tou… (after sometime) wesay Boss aik baat abhi bhi Confusing hay…_

 _ABHIJEET: kya.?_

 _DAYA: ye kay where is this SINGHANYA…?_

 _ABHIJEET (smiles): True, Out house say ek Jali hui Laash mili, kyunkay wahan Sir SINGHANYA rehtay thy tou samjh liya gaya kay wohi Ooper nikl gayey…_

 _DAYA: magar kya Wo chuhun (rats) ki tarah Maray ga, jub kay Usy kisi Anjany Dushman ki taraf say Khatra bhi tha…_

 _ABHIJEET: hmmmmm… pr phir Wo kahan hay aur Laash kis ki hay..?_

 _DAYA: tou Laash ka Post Mortam Nahi hua tha…?_

 _ABHIJEET: kiya DAYA, aik aadmi apnay Outhouse mein Jal kr Mar gaya, Firework kay saaman mein aag lug gayii, ek Hadsa tha ye tou Post Mortam kya hua hoga… wo tou agar ye Wasiyet Nahi milti aur Darwazy Bolt nahi hotay tou kya Hum Tum Qatil dhondtay… haan…_

 _DAYA: ye bhi Theek hay… (after a minute) tou DINESH ka Phone Track karwao…_

 _ABHIJEET: DINESH nay ek Month pehlay kisi Dr, REHMUT say Paisay Udhaar liyey thy… Us nay wapis maangay tou apna Cell aur Ghari Usy day aaya… Main FREDDIE kay through Dr. REHMUT say malum karwa chukka hun… (again) pr haan SINGHANYA ka Phone kahan hay..?_

 _He takes Out His Cell and talked to that Police Inspector who deals the case who told that SINGHANYA Cell was there in Evidence bag… ABHIJEET put off the Call and tell this to DAYA…_

 _Rabbit and DAYA most of the time engaged in Eating Carrots to tease ABHIJEET… right now, He is doing the Same as lay on ABHIJEET Bed who was sitting on Easy Chair… Suddenly ABHIJEET say…_

 _ABHIJEET (smiles): Khargosh ban jao gay, itni Gajar khao gay tou…?_

 _DAYA (serious tone): Main apni Eye Sight Taiz kr raha hun…_

 _ABHIJEET (tease): ab ye khayal aa raha hay Sahab ko…_

 _DAYA: haan kyunkay (wink ABHIJEET) Main nay kisi Khargosh ko aaj tak Chashma lagatay Nahi dekha…_

 _ABHIJEET (standup and punch on his tummy with): Aaina dekh lay Motay… Nazar aa jayey ga… (after a second) wesay Main VIVEK say ROCKY ki Kundli DINESH kay refrence say nikalwata hun…_

 _DAYA just moved head as His Mouth filled with Gajar, ABHIJEET look at Both DAYA and KHARGOSH and after taking a Big Sigh moved to call to ACP Sir… He told all after taking Some Suggestion and add…_

 _ABHIJEET: Sir, agar DAYA na ho tou Main Pagal ho jaon… in logun ki Nazrun say lay kr Rawayun mein itni Nafrat hay kay bus… Hum yahan Khana bhi Nhai bana pa rahay… buht Aajeeb lagta hay… agar 2/3 din mein mamla set Nahi hua tou Main DAYA ko lay kr aa jaon ga…_

 _ACP: ABHIJEET, aaram say, ab case mein aisay tou hoga na, un sub ka khayal hay kay Tum nay Un ki Jaidada pr Qabza kr liya hay, wo Tumhein Muhabbat tou deny say rahy…_

 _ABHIJEET: phir bhi Sir, buht Uljhan hay… khair Main VIVEK say is ROCKY aur DINESH ka taluq pata karwata hun…_

 _ACP: theek hay aur pareshan Nahi ho… sub Theek ho jayey ga…_

 _ABHIJEET put off the Call and trying to enter inside room but stopped after hearing DAYA voice who talked to Khargosh as…_

 _DAYA: Tum chalo gay Humaray sath… chalna… haan… yahan sub log Tumhein Maar dein gay… buht Badtameez Log hain, pata hay kal Main Paani Peeny gaya tou unhun nay Fridge say Saaray Bottle nikal di aur jub main nay naukr say kaha kay Mujhy Paani ki Bottle la do tou Us nay saara Paani Zameen mein Gira diya… (ABHIJEET hurts) (DAYA again) Tumhein tou ye log Khany bhi nahi dein gay… Humara Ghar itna Bara Nhai.. pr Wahan nafrat Nahi hay… phir Main tum ko aur Cheezein seekhaon ga.. (lovingly) Hum log ABHI ko tang karein gay aur main Tumhein sub say milwaon ga ACP Sir say, FREDDIE, pata hay wo na apni Wife say buht Darta hay aur Aatma say bhi, phir VIVEK, MISHA, RAHUL, AMAN, SALUNKHY…._

 _ABHIJEET come out towards Corridor with a Thought that either Case would Solved or Not, He and DAYA with that Khargosh definitely left the Place in coming days…_

 _Here at Morning DUO wakes up after hearing some noises, Crying etc… SACHIN called ABHIJEET and told Him something Weird… ABHIJEET discussed it with DAYA and Both moved to that Section of PALACE and getting out that SHEETAL escaped from the Palace through Window…. Mr. ASHOKE telling all in High Volume as…_

 _Mr. ASHOKE: ufff, is Larki nay Bhai Sahab ki Zindagi mein Humein jitna Pareshan kiya tha, Bhai Sahab ki Maut kay baad bhi… is ka Advanture hee Nahi khatam ho raha…_

 _ABHIJEET: kya Ghar walun ki taraf say kisi kisam ki pabandi ka saamna tha unhein.?_

 _Mr. ASHOKE: arry jee apni marzi ki malik hay… Bhai Sahab nay tou sar pr carha rakkha tha… ye saari cheezein kr kay wo bus Apna naam chahti hay…_

 _DAYA moved towards the Window and feeling little Shock after seeing the Way which Chose by SHEETAL for Escaping… He added…_

 _DAYA: tou khud kay hath pair Turwana bhi Un ka Advanture hoga…?_

 _Mr. ASHOKE: kya matlab hay aap ka.?_

 _DAYA: aap khud aa kr dekh lein, koi Raling Nahi hay, Us nay Dupattay, Chaddar baandh kr rassi banaii hay, Adventure waly Itnay Pangy nahi paaltay aur agar wo yahan say Advanture ki khatir bhi gayii hay tou kum az kum us nay ye soch tou rakkhi hogi kay Usy koi Chout na lagay warna aagy ka Adventure bhala wo kesay karay gi…_

 _Mr. ASHOKE Quiets, ABHIJEET who was roaming here and there to Search Something, Suddenly got the thing which Confirmed His Assumption as SHEETAL was Locked in this room and She escaped from there through a Windowpan… He said…_

 _ABHIJEET: chalo DAYA, ye in logun kay Ghar ka mamala hay, ab Jawan bacchun ko agar qaid kiya jayey ga tou wo is qisam kay raastay tou apnayein gay…_

 _Mr. ASHOKE little Tense but ABHIJEET takes DAYA with Him in Speed, in that DAYA asked…._

 _DAYA: tou kya Wo Qaid thi.?_

 _ABHIJEET: haan aur shayed ASHOKE nay he usy Qaid bhi kiya ho kyunkay Darwazy ka Lock aisa hay jo Bahar say he lug sakta hay aur agar wo Khud Kood kr bhagti tou Darwaza Ander say Lock kr kay jaatii… khair tum Us Larki say milo…_

 _DAYA (confuse): kis say…_

 _ABHIJEET: kaha tha, kum Nashta kr magar nahi, Sahab ko Omelate bhi khana hay, Cheez bhi, Bread, Juice aur Chai tou Zaruri hay… chala gaya na Pait mein Dimagh… SHEETAL say Motay, wo Hotel DESIRE kay room # 65 mein maujud hay, Tum Us say is tarah Bhagny ki wajah malum karo… pata tou hay Usy kuch na kuch… (after a second) acha hua main nay SACHIN ko yahan Main Gate pr Nigrani mein lagwaya hua tha aur usi nay SHEETAL ka kal raat peecha kiya tha… ab Main VIVEK say milun ga…_

 _DAYA: Theek hay… (naughty) pr Tum Khargosh Khan ka khayal rakhna…_

 _ABHIJEET: Bakwass band..…_

 _DAYA: jub say itni Bari Jaidad mili hay na… dekh raha hun Nazrein badal gayii hain… (with sigh) haaaa… Paisa bhi kya cheez hay… sub Kuch Bhula…_

 _ABHIJEET (pressed his neck with good grip with): bus Sahab say Bakwass karwa lo… Bhashan dilwa lo…_

 _DAYA (coughing so He leaves His Neck): hahahahhaha… acha na Ja raha hun na …. (wink) Zalim Jaidad kay malik…_

 _He left the Place in Hurry either got a hard Punch from ABHIJEET who first moved to His Portion, lock the Room and then get back to his spot which is ANDHERI Bus Stop where VIVEK waiting for Him…_

 _Here DAYA reached Hotel DESIRE, room # 65, He knocked the Door and after Opening asked for permission…_

 _SHEETAL (with a sigh): aao, Mujhy malum tha Tum log Mujhy Dhoond lo gay…_

 _DAYA: bilkul, bhala ek Mujrim say Hum kesay Haar saktay hain…_

 _SHEETAL: dekho, Main Tumhein Pehly bhi bata…_

 _DAYA: dekho Larki, Mera Boss buht Naram dil ka Insan hay, Usy chaar Aansoo tapka kr Choona lagana aasan hay, Mujhy Nahi…Tumhein malum hay na kay Main…_

 _SHEETAL (interrupts): buht saal pehlay ek Nanhay Munny say Khargosh thy…_

 _DAYA: Tumhein Tumharay Uncle nay Band kiya tha na…_

 _SHEETAL (shock): ann.. kya…_

 _DAYA: dekho ya tou Tum nay he Sir SINGHANYA ko Us Out House mein Jala kr Maara Darwazy Bolt kr kay ya phir Tum kuch Chupa rahi ho…_

 _SHEETAL: nahi… nahi…_

 _DAYA: Tum kuch jaanti ho na..? Us raat Kuch… wahan koi aaya… ya Qatil nay Tumhary Saamny wahan Darwazy Bolt kiyey aur…_

 _SHEETAL: Main nay Haadsay ki raat wahan DINESH ko tehaltay dekha tha…_

 _DAYA: kya wo Out Hose ki taraf gaya tha…?_

 _SHEETAL: shayed aur Uncle ny Mujhy isi liyey Lock kiya tha kay kahein Main ye baat Tum logun ko Na bata dun… (after a minute) theek hy DINESH ny buht baar is baat ka izhaar kiya tha kay wo Baray Papa ko Jaan say Maar dein gy kyunky Baray Papa ny Un kay liyey huay Qarz ko Un logun tak Wapis karny say Inkar kr diya tha, magar ab aisa bhi Nahi hay kay DINESH nay Baray Papa…._

 _DAYA: tou DINESH Chupta kyun Phir raha hay jub kay Police bhi isy ek Accident maan chuki hay…?_

 _SHEETAL: shayed Un logun say bachnay kay liyey jin ka Udhaar Un ko wapis karna hay…_

 _DAYA: kya Tumhein ye malum hay kay DINESH abhi kahan hay?_

 _SHEETAL: nahi…_

 _DAYA: aur kya Tumharay Uncle ya Ghar kay kisi aur aadmi ko.?_

 _SHEETAL: mera Nahi khayal aur dekho agar Uncle aisa kr bhi rahy hain tou Tum Un ka Irada samjho wo ek Baap hain, koshish tou karein gay na apnay Betay ko bachanay ki…_

 _DAYA (tease): Qanun say…_

 _SHEETAL: Nahi magar Qarz Khwahun say tou na…_

 _DAYA (after some time): acha, Mujhy apna Cell Number do (She SMSed Her number when DAYA told Him about His and then added after standup) yahan say mut nikalna, warna anjaam acha nahi hoga…_

 _He left the room and at Stairs of Hotel meets NIKHIL and Ordered Him as…_

 _DAYA: NIKHIL room # 65 mein jo larki hay, us pr Kari nazar rakhna, Us ka Phone Number aur Picture abhi main tum ko Tumharay Cell number pr MMS kr raha hun… dekho abhi say is ka Cell Number bhi Track pr lagwao… agar kahein jayey tou bus Peecha karna… Sayey ki tarah is kay sath rehna…_

 _NIKHIL: ok Sir…_


	3. Last Chapter

_Thank you so much for Accepting My Applogy…._

 ** _DA95…_** _Yes, I make the Story in a Lighter way so Readers find it little Hilarious… Thank You so much…_

 ** _LOVEABHI…_** _aww.. Thank You Baccha…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Small.. r U sure (wink)… Thank You so much…_

 ** _INNOVATIVE143CID…_** _hahahah, but I find it really Exaggerated… by LORD too…_

 _Regarding Khargosh Khan… He replied that Gajar is His Fav Food.. He feels the Taste of Pizza in it… so now What…._

 _Arry nahi na, Nazar taiz krny ky liyey Gajar hee Khani hoti hay.. Gajar ka Halwa Nahi… Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST…_** _Basically Reader, when We wrote on Other's Plot… its Not Possible that We move on as per Their Mind… I showed that in any relation, when U take a Backstep.. U Personally Makes Urself Alone.. which Daya Sir did.. I showed that Both STAND ALONE in that Scenario but One with Proud as Abhijeet Sir whose Heart Relax as He did not Hurt anyone, while another Stand Alone with Guilt as Daya Sir and all knew Standing or Living Alone with Guilt is such Brutal then Living or Standing Alone with Soothing…_

 _BTW, Thank You so much for This Chapter Praise…_

 ** _AMALIA…_** _Thank You so very much…_

 ** _BT…_** _Now I dunt think that MAO is Sad… hehehheh… Yaar Out House kay Door Jal gaye thy kyunkay Blast ho gaya tha, magar Door bahar sy Bolt thy.. mean Someone Bolt the Door from Outside… Thank You so much for Liking the PLOT, One (tongue Out)…._

 ** _KRITTIKA…_** _haan Khargosh Buht Kum parrshan ya Tang krta hy.. Wo Zyada tak Sabzi kay Chilky ya Gajar aur Corriender Buht Khush ho kr Khata hy.. wo Buht Darpok hota hy.. aur Mast Sota hy.. hahahha…Buht Zor ki aawaz sy bhi darta hy…._

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _GUEST.._** _Nice Guess… Thank You so much…_

 ** _ABHIDAYAFAN (ADF)…_** _hahahah Baray.. Yes True… Ur Mind moving on Right Track… Yes, Fate is fate… Thank You so much…_

 ** _SOOTHING REFRESHER REVIEWER (SRR)…._** _Hahahah… Yes the way Khargosh Khan getting Popularity even I am getting Few Proposals of Him too (hahahha)… Yes U are True as per Post Mortam, but as Sir Singhaniya is the mad Person.. His family did not Concern about Him even His Death although After His Will Revealing than Police Cater the Issue either No One even Launch an FIR as it seem to be Natural Death by Blast na…. awww, Yes, Chote Bear ka Muqabla krna tou Impossible… A Big Thank you so much…_

 ** _NANDITA…_** _hmmm… Thank You so much…_

 ** _PRIYA…_** _Thank You so much…_

 ** _BHUMI…_** _Thank you so much…_

 ** _DIYA…._** _Junior, U are here… Pleasant Surprise… yes, its Little Investigative (ab Junior kahy ga kay Senior ka Little Investigative by Buht hota hay.. hain na…)… No No.. Bhai agar Khargosh ban gaye tou Rahein gy kahan.. such Mighty Khargosh…. Heheheh… Chalo Read Next… Thank You so much…_

 ** _NAIINA MALIK…_** _Thank You so much to find it such Interesting…_

 ** _NUSRAT…._** _Awwww… BTW, Baccha what is the mean of KUTU KUTU… I knew Khargsh Khan gaing Attraction and turned Famous… Kahein DUO ki TRP Na Gir jaye.. hain na… arry its OK Yaar… Mujhy malum hy about Ur Hectic Study Schedule… Thank You so much…_

 ** _RAI…_** _a Big Thank You so much…_

 ** _SHALU…_** _Thank You so much…._

 ** _GUEST…._** _Thank You very much…._

 ** _GUEST…._** _Thank You…_

* * *

 _DAYA moved out from Hotel and found ABHIJEET call in a Minute who tells Him to come to Hotel Parking where He is waiting for Him in Quillas… DAYA reached there, Stepped in the Quillas and ABHIJEET geared up with…_

 _ABHIJEET: VIVEK ek Seth ko Bureau lay kr aaya hay… Us ka kehna hay kay Us kay pass DINESH ki koi Information hay…_

 _DAYA: aur ROCKY ka kya hua…?_

 _ABHIJEET: Us nay 20 lakh rupay DINESH ko Udhaar diyey thy, bina kisi Papers kay… ab betha Sar pakar kay Ro raha hay.. (after a minute) jub VIVEK nay Usy bataya kay Sir SINGHANYA ki Jaidad ka malik Main hun aur Meri Marzi hogi main jisy chahun paisay dun, jisay chahun Nahi, tou wo tou pagal hee ho gaya, ASHOKE ko Phone kiya tou Us nay bhi yehi kaha… VIVEK bata raha tha khoob Gaaliyaan day raha tha…_

 _DAYA: magar Boss, ye sub kay sub Pagal hain kya.? Kisi Papers kay bina 20 Lakh Rupay, koi Choti raqam tou hay na…_

 _ABHIJEET: Sir SINGHANYA ka naam aany kay baad kisi aur Assurance ki zarurat reh jati hay kya DAYA…_

 _They reached at Bureau and found VIVEK with Seth MALAHAR who told DUO in Secret as VIVEK did not tell Him that He belonged to CID either He told Him that they knew about DINESH as DINESH also took Some Money from Seth too…_

 _ABHIJEET: tou DINESH say tum aakhri baar kub milay thy…?_

 _SETH: arry sahib, maskhari karta tha DINESH…_

 _DAYA: wo kesay..?_

 _SETH: buht Nashy mein tha saala… bola aaj hum apnay Chacha ko maar daalay ga… Sahab CHAKOO bhi laaya tha wo… Bara taiz Chakoo tha…_

 _ABHIJEET: Tumhein ye kyun lagta hay kay wo Maskhari karta tha.?_

 _SETH: Sahab bhala ye kisi ko batany ka baat tha…_

 _DUO exchanged Glances whereas ABHIJEET signaled VIVEK to Leave Seth while He and DAYA moved to SINGHANYA PALACE and after reaching there, investigate with Watchman about that Night…_

 _ABHIJEET (rude tone): haan bhae, kya naam hay Tumhara, kub say ho yahan.?_

 _WATCHMAN: DUGGU sahib… buht saalun say yaha Kaam kr raha hun…_

 _ABHIJEET: acha, pr ye baat aqal mein nahi aayii kay Police say koi Baat chupani nahi chahyey…_

 _DUGGU (shock): ka…kaun sii… sahib…_

 _ABHIJEET (secret tone): dekho Police ko malum ho gaya hay kay Hadsay ki raat DINESH yahan aaya tha aur tum nay is baaray mein apna Munh Nahi khola tha…_

 _DAYA (added): aur ab tou Police ko yaqeen ho gaya hay kay Tum Qatil ko Bachanay ki koshih kr rahay ho…_

 _DUGGU (fear n in cry): sahib… ye kiya… Sahib Main begunah…_

 _ABHIJEET: dekho agar sach sach bata do tou shayed kuch ho saky warna Police ka tareeqa tou malum hay na…_

 _DUGGU (wiping tears): Sahib us raat DINESH babu aayey thy… buht Piyey huya thay, Main nay bola aap ko kamray tak chor aaon tou Mujh pr Chura nikaal liya…_

 _DAYA: Chura… (after a second) kya Pehlay kabhi nikala tha.?_

 _DUGGU: nahi Sahib…_

 _ABHIJEET (confuse tone): wesay tum Gate say itni Dur kyun Sotay ho…?_

 _DUGGU: Sahib baray Shahib nay bola tha kay Un kay Kuttun kay karan koi yahan aany ki Himmat Nahi kr sakta…_

 _ABHIJEET: hmmm (another servent moving out from Corridor so ABHIJEET) ye kaun hay? Kya naam hay is ka.?_

 _DUGGU: Sahib Sardar, Baray Sahib ka Munh carha Naukr hay, pagal hay, apnay aap say Baatein karta hay…_

 _ABHIJEET: acha Theek hay…_

 _DUGGU: Sahib main bach tou jaon ga na…_

 _DAYA: agar tum nay Jhoot Nhai bola tou…_

 _After that DUO moved to their Portion… after freed from Shower, ABHIJEET strolling inside room, while DAYA busy with His Cell and with Khargosh Khan too…_

 _ABHIJEET: DAYA, ek baat Samjh nahi aayii.. agar DINESH ko Sir SINGHANYA ko Qatal bhi karna tha tou wo Itna nashy mein kyun aaya…_

 _DAYA (confuse): haan kay do qadam chalna Mushkil aur Seth bhi Theek keh raha hay kay wo is baat ka Ailaan kyun karta…_

 _ABHIJEET moved towards Windowpan, He is watching Something and also discuss His Doubt as…_

 _ABHIJEET: haan, wesay kahein Buddhy nay tou ooper Nahi pohancha diya ho DINESH ko…_

 _DAYA: Possible Boss… Us nay socha kay baar baar Qarz utarny say acha hay, Banda hee ooper pohancha day…_

 _ABHIJEET: kahein kuch….._

 _He lost in Thoughts and then moved outside and Dialing ACP Sir number and Updating Him added…_

 _ABHIJEET: Sir, abhi tou Sub hee Mily huay lug rahy hain…_

 _ACP: haan, shayed Naukr bhi Mily huay hun…_

 _ABHIJEET: magar Sir, kuch ander kay Naukarun sy Main ny Baat ki.. kisii ko Sir SINGHANIA sy Shikayet Nahi thi koi Khas…_

 _ACP: haan ABHIJEET, magar Ghar walun ko tout hi, khas kr Ashoke, Danesh…_

 _ABHIJEET: ye Baat tou hy Sir aur DANESH ka Ghayeb hona, Usy Shak mein Daal raha hy…._

 _ACP: chalo Dekhty raho.. Naukarun pr bhi Nazar rakkho.._

 _ABHIJEET: Jee Sir, ye DUGGU aur SARDAR kuch Terhy lug rahy hain.. khair Main Dekhta hun…._

 _He moved towards Room after Cutting Call while seeing Sardar moving inside Stable with a Horse…_

 _ABHIJEET stopped Him and Talking Him regarding the Murder and Sir SINGHANIYA who said in Teary tone…_

 _SARDAR: Sahab, Baray Sahab tou Heera thy… (Rash tone) in Logun nay Un ki Qadar nahi ki…_

 _ABHIJEET : hmmm, Tum kahan ja rahy ho..?_

 _SARDAR: Astable mein… Ghora rakhny…_

 _ABHIJEET touching Horse found a Tiffin Carrier so said in Irritative tone after ffeeling SARDAR Tension as…_

 _ABHIJEET: Nahi Kha raha Tumhara Khana (SARDAR Face Relaxed, ABHIJEET added) wesy Ander Mut Khany lagna… Chee…_

 _He was coming Back while SARDAR moved ahead towards Stable with Horse and His Tiffin…._

 _Here DAYA who was looking Hesitant from few days to ask this Query now ask it as…_

 _DAYA: Boss… kya Tum… matlab Ab yahein raho gay…?_

 _ABHIJEET (turn in Confusion as): Ab say matlab.?_

 _DAYA: matlab, yani ye sub… matlab …_

 _ABHIJEET (completes His sentence): Jaidad milnay kay baad… hain na…_

 _DAYA (confuse): nahi Mera matlab… Mian bus pooch raha…_

 _ABHIJEET (order): chalo fatafat bag pack karo… Hum aaj hee yahan say ja rahy hain…_

 _DAYA: Nahi Nahi Boss… Main bus… Case ko beech mein…_

 _ABHIJEET (angry): Nahi Sahab ko agar koi aur Shak bhi hay tou zahir kr dein… Bheja kharab ho gaya hay… (angry) kya Us wasiyet ki koi Qanuni Hesiyet Baaqi rehti hay jub kay Humein ek Qatil ki Taalash hay…_

 _DAYA: haan, Main bhi wohi Soch…_

 _ABHIJEET: Sahab idhar aa jayey tou (tease) Un kay Screw Kas dun Main.._

 _DAYA: nahi nahi, main Theek hun yahan… (naughty) wesay bhi Main ek Nanha Muna Khargosh hun…_

 _ABHIJEET (irritative tone): aby aa na Idhar…_

 _DAYA moved towards and stand beside Him… ABHIJEET said…_

 _ABHIJEET: dekh rahy ho Isy.?_

 _DAYA: haan…_

 _ABHIJEET: Nazar rakhni hay Is pr.?_

 _DAYA: kya Boss, kahein Bhagy ga thori…._

 _ABHIJEET: magar DAYA ander bahar tou krta rehta hy…?_

 _DAYA: haan pr yaar itna thori…_

 _ABHIJEET: phir bhi tumhein 24 Ghantay Is ki Nigrani karni hay… dekha kahan jata hay, kahan say aata hay…_

 _DAYA: arry kahan jayey ga, yahein tou saara din rehta hay…_

 _ABHIJEET: kya baat kr rahy ho DAYA. kabhi Kitchen tou kabhi Kamrun mein Kaam krta rehta hay…_

 _DAYA (shout): kya ye Ghora…_

 _ABHIJEET (clutch His Neck): nahi Ghoray wala…_

 _DAYA escaped His Neck as SARDAR the Servent strolling with Horse inside Porch…_

 _DAYA: Tumhein kya Shak hay.?_

 _ABHIJEET: Tum Nigrani tou karo… ya tou Shak Shak hee reh jayey ga ya phir Yaqeen mein badal jayey ga… (strong) aur haan Usy malum na ho kay Us ki Nigrani ho rahi hay…_

 _DAYA: hmmm…_

 _ABHIJEET (smile n say): Kal Hum Ghar chalein gay… Theek… umeed hay ye Qissa aaj hee khatam ho jayey ga…_

 _DAYA: Pakka…_

 _ABHIJEET: haan, agar kal tak ye Case Khatam Nhai hua tab bhi hum Ghar chalein gay…_

 _DAYA: phir main niklun Duty pe…_

 _ABHIJEET moved Head in Yes, DAYA turn on His toes after saluting ABHIJEET and left the room…_

 _Here He spent whole time following that Servent named SARDAR either he felt that what kind of a Boring Duty ABHIJEET gave to Him… the Servent mostly spend time talking to Himself or Surrounding… such as…_

 _SARDAR: aye Ghorun Tum log acha ho… Na biwi ki jhik jhik… na Bacchun ka rona… apna tou saala Muqaddar hee kharab hay… ghar jao tou Munny ki ren ren… Biwi ki Ten ten… uff…_

 _DAYA was getting bored and at Night He felt that Sardar entered inside Stable with a Box… DAYA head was feeling Burst in Some Minutes due to Bad Smell inside Stable… Stable had No Light, DAYA moved just with the help of SARDAR Shadow and in that suddenly He felt Sardar missed inside the Stable… He opened His Cell Torch but found Nothing…_

 _DAYA: arry ye kahan gaya… (tried to check Him here and there but He touched only Horses who created Mess in that) (DAYA again roaming Cell Light here n there with) aye Sardar…_

 _Suddelny He felt a Bullet Voice and taken Out His Gun from His Pocket as well also Feels something opened as He felt a Fresh Air, and Someone pushed Him and trying to move inside the Garadge but DAYA grabbed Him… DAYA heard ABHIJEET voice…_

 _ABHIJEET: DAYA chorna Nahi…_

 _Now He entered with a Torch and grabbing SARDAR… VINEET and VIVEK moving inside the Stable with ABHIJEET and Mr. ASHOKE… DAYA look at the Person grabbed by Him and a Shocking Voice comes from His Mouth as…_

 _DAYA: Sir. SINGHANYA…_

 _Now DUO took all to Bureau as with Kahrgosh Khan as well ACP Sir, Berister ALI AHMED and Rest waiting for them… Sir. SINGHANYA started…_

 _Sir. SINGHANYA: Meray Ghar walay Mujh say Nahi Meri Jaidadad say Muhabbat kartay thy… jub DINESH kay Qarzy utar utar kr Main Thak gaya aur Ailan kr diya kay ab DINESH apnay Len Den ka Khud Zimmadar hoga tou in logun nay Mujhy Maarny ka Plan banaya ta kay ek hee baar Jaidada hasil kr lein…_

 _Bus zindagi thi kay Us raat Mujhy laga kay ek Ghora Khul gaya hay aur Stable kay bahar jhaank raha hay… Mujhy Outhouse ki Khirki say ye nazar aaya aur Main Usy Baandhnay chala gaya… usi waqt bechara DINESH jo kay Nashy mein tha Outhouse ka Khula Darwaza dekh kr ander chala gaya aur Bed pr So gaya… is Khabees (signal to ASHOKE) nay Darwazy Bolt kiyey aur Aag laga kr Apna hee Beta Jala diya…_

 _ASHOKE (started crying with): Mujhy kya malum tha kay wahan mera Beta hee Jal jayey ga…_

 _DAYA: pr Tumhein malum kub hua.?_

 _ASHOKE: jub Laash kay pairun say Jootay mily… wo DINESH kay thy… phir Mian nay Mashoor karna shroo kr diya kay DINESH ghayeb hay aur Main kya karta…_

 _ACP: itni Jaldi na kartay aur nafrat na rakhtay tou aisa Kuch nahi hota… Phansi yaqeenun Tumharay liyey Choti Saza hogi kyunkay Apny Betay ko Zinda Jala Denay ka Gham shayed Phansii ka Phanda bhi Tum say Dur na kr sakay… lay jao isy…_

 _FREDDIE takes ASHOKE … here ACP Sir asked to Sir. SINGHANYA as…_

 _ACP: magar aap ko agar pehlay say Shak tha tou aap ny Police sy consult kyun Nahi kiya aur aisi Wasiyet Kyun Banwai…_

 _Sir. SINGHANYA: Shak tou tha, Magar ACP Sahab Main Sabut kahan say laata… Police bhi kehti Dhamki ki koi Ihmiyet Nahi… phir main nay Buht Soocha aur aisi Wasiyet banwayii…_

 _DAYA: aur Sr. Inspector ABHIJEET hee ko kyun Chuna…?_

 _Sir. SINGHNYA: aisay hee, darasal jis Samy ye Wasiyet likhwa raha tha, Berister sahib kay Table pr Akhbaar tha, Jub Sarparast ki baat aayii tou Akhbaar mein In ka koi Karnama tha shayed, bus Main nay In ka Naam hee likhwa diya…_

 _DAYA (whisper to ABHIJEET): Boss, MONIKA ka Qatal_ _ **(Khatre mein Abhijeet)**_ _… Usi mein Tumhari Headline News Bani thi…_

 _ABHIJEET look at Him and DAYA down His Head with Smile… Here SINGHANYA applause as…_

 _Sir. SINGHANYA: wesay tou ACP Sahab Mujhy umeed nahi thi, pr Aap kay Officers nay Kamal kr diya… (to ABHIJEET) wesay Officer Aap ko SARADAR pr kesay Shak hua..?_

 _ABHIJEET: Do Teen baar Main nay usy Box utha kr Stable mein jaatay dekha… Stable Main pehlay hee dekh chukka tha tou ye sochna kay wahan jar kr ye kuch karta hay, Mushkil tha kyunkay wahan itni Smell hoti hay kay Banda kuch Lamhy hee reh saky… phir jub ye Box lay kr jata tou isy lay janay mein Mushkil hoti, lagta Box Bhari hay, pr jub Box lay kr Wapis aata tou Box ko Hilata hua… bus Mujhy isi say Shak hua aur phir aap ki Wasiyet, wo tou pehlay hee Khatak rahi thi na…_

 _Sir SINGHANYA (stand up with): Jo kuch Aap logun nay kiya, yaqeenun Main Us ki Qeemut Nhai day sakta, pr agar aap logun kay Kaam aa saka tou Mujhy Khushi hogi…_

 _ABHIJEET: kya aap Humein Ye Khargosh dein gay..?_

 _DAYA's eyes shinned like Stars and Face have a Fresh Glow… SINGHANYA was little Hesitant… Would U suggest Him to give Khargosh khan to his friend name Pagal Khan…!_


End file.
